This invention relates to stackable racks, and in particular, to stackable rollable racks with detachable wheels.
In scaffolding, unassembled scaffold parts need to be moved from location to location, either for transportation to the job site, or movement about the job site. When not in use, scaffold parts are stored. Prior devices for storage of scaffold structured consisted of a square or rectangular frame bottom, having beams or pipes extending upwardly at each corner of the frame to create a box-like frame within which scaffold pieces are stacked. This box frame may have casters attached for rolling the structure about. The box frames help organize the scaffold parts when the parts are not in use, and help assist in transportation of the dis-assembled scaffold parts. The box-frames, however are bulky devices, and take up much needed space at the storage site or job site, when empty or when used for storage. It is desirable to be able to stack these devices to reduce the storage space requirements, where the stacking created a stable structure. Other box frames have been designed for removable casters, such as having the caster flange insertable into a flange pocket on the ends of a vertical frame member, but these frames were not matingly stackable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stackable rack structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stackable rack structure adapted for use with detachable wheels.
The invention is a frame with frusto-shaped feet creating a flange. The feet are hollow, and attached to the feet are upwardly extending side pieces. The top of each side piece is matching frusto-shaped, allowing the side piece to be inserted into the hollow feet of another rack enabling the racks to be stacked atop each other.